everything to gain
by leahdawn
Summary: tanyas human like, how she and her sisters lost thare mothre, who Vasilii is, and how she lost everything
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the twilight saga

Chapter 1

The first day after the night mother left for Mexico, was one of the best of my life. Finally, some freedom. I even slept with the drapes pulled back off the windows. Something she would hate, but I would laugh about.

It was still very early in the morning when I was running down the hallway towards my sister's room, not even dressed yet with a small leather bag on my hand. Now that she was out of country, everyone treated me as If I were her, bowing their heads and saying "good morning, my lady?"As they would to my mother the queen. I only nodded back at them.

I only knocked once on Kate's door before bursting through, and jumping onto her bed where she was still snoring.

"Katie!" I squealed "Come _on!_ Mothers gone! We can do what we want now!" I really didn't know why I was acting this way. Usually I'm calmer, but today, with this new feeling of power, I was excited. Overly excited with the whole castles power at my will and most importantly, the break.

Katrina groaned and rolled over. "What?" she asked.

I sighed. Already too impatient, and then decided to give up on her. "Just be in the dining room in a short while?" I called behind me.

The servant's quarters were on the complete other side of the building, but I was willing to run. Run as fast as I could possibly. Down all the massive flights of stairs and through tall hallways, until I slowed finally, out of breath once I reached the door to the ten rooms that the servants slept in. I didn't bother knocking; I just slowly opened the wooden door, and stepped through.

The first room was still half full of servants getting ready for the morning shift, and once they saw me, every head was bowed and then came a chorus of "good morning, my lady's again.

I nodded back at them as I did the rest of the house and skipped to one of the doors on the far side of the room. This door was locked, but due past experiences, I knew how to get this lock undone.

For the first time this morning, I knocked and then called "When will my breakfast be ready?" I heard only three steps on the other side rushing to the loch, then the door swung open and I was no longer on the ground. When I finally opened my eyes, I found myself on top of him and his face still very close. My mother doesn't ever want me to see him. Ever. She thinks he's just another servant boy who washes dishes all day.

But to me, he was my Luke. He was the one who had tried to run away with me once last fall, and we made it all the way to the outer wall, until the guards found us. They took me to the nearest well doctor and him to the nearest prison.

With the small authority I had, I was able to let him go free after only two weeks, but he was still in my mother's hands. She barley let him step foot in the castle for the next season, but now she has gained a little trust. But he has always had my whole sole. And he will forever be, my Luke.

"Good morning, my princess" he whispered in my ear, to quietly for any of the other servants to hear.

"As to you as well." I told him. "I gave you the whole day off. We can do whatever we want together. Well, whatever accepts let my mother know I'm with you."

"Hmm…" he said, pressing his lips agents my neck. "I still say, it's up to you, my love."

I giggled at his beautiful taste in romance. He was so good at it. In some ways, I feel like I don't deserve him. He was so good, so pure, and then there was me. I'm sure my mother was a good queen, but royalty always have, in some cases, a spoiled reputation, that we were overpriced, and to independent. I could never see my mother and siblings that way.

I sighed. "We need to go now. Breakfast it is a little wile and I'm not even dressed yet. And neither are you." I tried to step away, but his arms tightened around my waist.

"I thought today was just for you and me?" he said in a small, Innocent voice. "Don't you want to have an early start? I'll get us food, and meet you in your room."

"The door will be unlocked" I responded.

And them, a short while later, we were both dancing around my room, throwing around dresses that came from my oversized closet, and snacking on grapes Luke had brought me.

The top of the bed was covered in about ten deep purple decorated gowns, since that is his favorite color on me. He was holding up one towards me, motioning me closer to see how it would fit. But when I stood so close to him at arms length, it was like we couldn't help ourselves, and we fell over onto the bed.

He held me on top of him again, and was so gentle with me. "Should we just go?"I asked him after a while.

"First, here," He said, handing me the wrinkled, but still smooth silk of the gown he wanted me to try on. "At least get dressed. Then we will leave. Your sisters will never know we are gone until the noon meal, so we have till then to escape." He was smiling by the time he finished his sentence.

I smiled to, and then ran off to change.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the twilight saga

Chapter 2

The guards didn't even check inside the carnage when we passed through the gate, so we didn't even have to use the masks and present clothes we took just in case. We rode in the back seat for a while. Silent, just in case the horseman would recognize out voices.

Once we were most way down the road, Luke leaned forwards and asked the horseman to pull over on the side of the road. That one of us was feeling sick and we needed a break. He did so and once Luke and I were out of sight of the houseman, we were running, and silently laughing along. We dropped the masks and the clothes in our hands, and then took of sprinting south.

The small pond we ended up at was deep and clear. It as actually the place where I met. I was here with my sisters fooling around once when I was twelve, and we found Luke there. A homeless orphan who was lost looking for the castle, hoping to work there until the jury found him a home.

My sister's cruel plan was to lead him in the opposite direction. But I was with him and told him to crawl into the back compartment of the carriage and I would let him out when we got there. When my sisters found out, they, of cores, were mad at me. But they soon got over it when they saw him deliver all my meals to my before theirs were even done being made, and watched him sit down next to me and talk to me about my day. It was always so sweet.

Then the first nigh I went missing, and they found me in his quarters at midnight.

And that was only two years ago now.

"So should we just sit here, or should we get in?" I asked him.

"Lets sit out fro a while." He said. "I feel like I haven't seen you in so long."

"You see me every day." I reminded him. He was always the one who would come up to the royal quarters and put fresh sheets on our beds. He always took as log as he could on mine, and some days, I would "accidentally spill" something on mine, so he would have to come back and do it all over again.

"Not really." He said "its not enough for me"

"Its not enough for me ether. I want to spend every second of every day with you and never let you go." I explained, "You know I would have ran away again, last fall, when you were in prison. It was the worst days of my life. All the time I was wondering if I will ever see you again, and I barley had the voice to say that even to you." The whole while I was talking, he was rubbing my back. Just listening to the sound of my voice, like I do to him on occasion. Not hearing, just listening.

"I know, sweetheart. I would be the same for you." He sighed.

"I was looking at the archives the other night," I started

"And?" he asked

"And I found something. It's in the fourth book of the first house. It states that only the king or queens eldest child is allowed to marry, if only to make the acceptation to the younger ones the eldest must be married first, then to proceed. Do you know what that means?" I asked

"You must get married before your brother can?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes." I told him.

We were silent for a minuet then.

"You know what this means right?" I asked. Even though I'm sure we both knew. I would need to be married. Soon. The reason my mother didn't tell me earlier was because she didn't want me to find a way out of it. She would bring me back someone. Someone I would have to be with. Forever. She lied.

I didn't want that.

"What are you going to do?" Luke asked me.

I slightly flinched at his words. Hating the way he sounded when he didn't get the point. What I was really asking him to do.

"You don't get it. You don't want to." I said slowly, looking down.

"Get what? What are you talking about," I looked up at him then, my expression full of meaning.

"Oh." He said, "Now I see."

He stood us up then, took my elbow, and walked us towards tore line, and stopped once about when the water was just above our ankles.

"Tanya Anastasia Brighmer," he started. I felt my face get hotter. "Will you, forever and always, and in the flames of hell, be my wife?"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the twilight saga

Chapter 3

"_Yes!"_ I whispered. _"Yes!"_

And once again, I found myself in his arms, but this time on the ground, we were soaking wet in the water, but we didn't care as we danced in the irrigate with joyous moods.

We stayed that way for a long while.

Until one of the guard found us.

"Over here!" he shouted at the rest of the men.

Within the next ten seconds, we found ourselves within a massive circle of men in there silver uniforms, hovering over us.

"Looks like we got caught." Luke whispered to me. Just then, I felt him be ripped of me, but luckily, I still had a good grip on one if his sleeves, and held on tightly.

"Hey!" I shouted at the men. "The servant is with me!" They stopped. My little dialogue was working.

"He is my fiancé and I _demand_ you release him at once and escort us back to the palace immediately!" some were on the move letting go of Luke, but some others looked at me, questioning my authority.

"And if any of you question my power I will have you escorted directly to the under floor!" I said sternly looking at one man in particular that didn't quite look like he was willing to follow my lead. But he soon, moved on to join the rest of his crew.

And I was laughing at them all in my head. It really wasn't legal you to follow my orders until I was queen.

Witch I was planning to be tonight.

The rest of the way back to the castle was mostly silent. We only spoke when we wanted the horseman to speed up or slow down. And the whole way, Luke's hands were in mine.

We had the usual greeting at the gate, and a few pairs of confused eyes when people saw the servant next to me. I firmly nodded back at them. Once we were inside the palace, I took of running to the first floor ministry, the place of religious gathering in my house.

I left a note on the alter saying what tonight's gathering will be featuring. Hoping I gave the minister enough of a head start I followed Luke up to my mothers quarters.

A place I had never been before.

The door was large and metal, like the rest of ours, but more decorated, and subtle looking. It opened smoothly with only one tap the first time I pushed on it.

The inside of the room was as beautiful as the outside.

The decorations were moistly green, the same color of her majesties eyes. All the others were a light shade of violate, similar to the color of my soaking dress. An outsized, high bed dominated the room with silk sheets and about twenty pillows. The rest of the room was delicate tables, rocking chares, and unique statues of nature, painted in gold. And the detail was matchless.

"Whoa," I said, clearing my head. "Alright, where's the closet?" I asked Luke who was standing next to me.

"Over in the back corner." He told me, pointing to another inimitable wooden door.

I took a deep breath. "Lets go." I said.

There was no law that says I can't be in here, it's just that my mother never really liked us in her personal space. She only let the servants in once a day to clean up and put fresh sheets on her bed. So, that's why Luke knew his way around this enormous room so well.

The closet wasn't very different from the room. The patterns were the same emerald; mauve colors were the same to. But here we were on our own. We had now Idea where the dress was and so our first guess was just to start looking for something Wight.

We were at it a wile until I heard Luke call my name from one of the back corners. When I got out to him, he was holding up a long, frail looking, and handsome Wight gown ornamented of lace and silk. My mothers wedding dress.

My wedding dress.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the twilight saga

Chapter 4

I had just told my sisters the news when there was a knock on Irena's door.

"Yes?" she called.

"Is Tanya in there?" asked my brother from the other side.

I franticly, but noiselessly shook my head at her.

"No. I don't know where she is." She said toward the door in a flat voice.

I heard my brother sigh. "Alright." he said.

I was holding my breath at that point, so it felt good to finally exhale.

"_You when into mothers room?"_ Kate gaped at my in horror.

"Fine then. I'll get married in a blue dress." I responded sarcastically.

We were all sitting on Irena's huge bed with the wedding gown sprawled across the middle of it. None of us had seen it accept in the painting that hung in the dinning hall along with all the other kings and queens wedding paintings. It was even sweeter in person.

Luke was in the servants quarters, looking and asking around to see if he can find some more groom suitable clothes then servants rags to become prince in.

"Anyways," I started again, "Also, when I was in there, I found those." I said pointing to a pile of amethyst silk.

"And?" Irena pushed.

"I got them for you." I told her. She looked at me carefully, before crossing the room and lifting up the gown that rested on top. When she saw the propose of it, she gasped as I did that afternoon.

"I get to where this?" she gaped.

"Yes." I told her. "You can keep it as well. It will be used at my wedding. I get to decide the ownership of all the possessions."

Kate hurried across the room, and picked up the sinuous, elegant gown I had for her. Her reaction was not very different from her sisters.

I sighed. "Alright, we need to be down there in a short while, so please help me into this dress!"

"Wait, slow down," Kate said. "You're doing it _tonight?_"

"Of course. We only have three days until she gets back, we can't risk having the news spread to her."

Kate sighed. "fine." She said in a stern voice, but I could tell she was exited.

The temple that was connected to the castle was on the top floor, up about five flights of stairs. On most days, I would complain about how long and hard it was to get up there, but tonight, I couldn't get up there fast enough.

This wasn't going to be a traditional wedding. It as going to be very short, no extra talk at the beginning, and no reception, just walking down the aisle and "I do's" . All quite simple.

Irena was at the organ playing some random, but happy tune she made up, since she didn't know how to play the traditional song yet, and Kate was in front of me.

All the time, Luis was down stairs, waiting for the sheets boy that was not going to arrive.

Even though, I wanted him to be the one to walk me down the aisle, he couldn't be told about this until afterwards.

So I walked my self. The steps came easy, the words came smoothly, and the air came thick.

But I didn't really care about the words, or the dress, or even the atmosphere anymore once I saw Luke on the other side of the room…waiting for _me._

I can't saw I remembered anything of that night.

Or even afterwards, as I was in Irena's room again taking of the dress, and putting on an innovative floor gown enclosed in cobalt flora.

All I can recall was the hoarfrost cerulean look in Luke's eyes, and the ringing, expensive resonance of his voice.

The rings we used were unlike the other kinds we could slip on and of. These were tied to our fingers with a steel kind of rope. If we ever wanted to take them of, we would have to cut them. So in this case, they would last forever.

Or at least, until my mother came home.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the twilight saga

Chapter 5

I spent the rest of that night in the servant's quarters, with Luke. I was warring one of the queens neater night gowns, and still had my thick hair done in slight braids and yielding curls.

Luke's room brother Elisha gave us the night alone in his room. It had no windows, and the only light was coming through a small gap in the wall that came from the next room, probably the dressing room where most of the servants spend most of there of duty time.

Sneaking down there was the fun part though.

Luke had a hard time to since he only had the clothes he wore to the wedding, witch actually belonged to my brother, to get all the way down twenty flights of stairs.

He had to walk like he was talking to someone, the whole time, walking backwards, and I walked facing him, so all the heads that went by us bowed and said "good evening, my lady."

But now it was dark, we were alone and until the day I would become queen, this was the closest id ever have to a honeymoon.

So that's what we treated it like.

The morning came too soon, and by the time I woke up, Luke was already gone. He had to back to the kitchen for a few days until the queen got back, or word would spread to her.

Technically I was queen now. I was married, my mother was technically a widow, and I was the eldest in my family. But I wouldn't take that title away from my mother so fears fully. I'd give her time to let it sink in, then let her call the shots when she was ready to say goodbye. And if she argues, I would have the perfect excuse.

Getting married when she was away wasn't totally a lie. I never told her anything in the first place. But she lied to me. She said that this "Maria" was the only person she was bringing back.

She lied to the second highest power in the country.

The room I was in was mostly stone. The last king, kept his prisoners down here, in the basement. Then, when they escaped, and murdered him in his sleep one night, the minister called down the faculty to track down his second cousin, my mother to take his place. That was when I was about twelve.

After my mother took the throne, she ordered a new prison to be built about twenty fields from the place, and had all the delinquents move there before she brought her four children to live here.

Now, there were two servants to each "cell". They were all in a neat strait line across each wall, some bigger then others are now living rooms and dressing rooms.

I knew my brother will be curious about my absence yesterday, and that I would have to face him myself, though, I could not tell him where I really was. Not until my mother gets home.

It was about the time I had run away yesterday when I finally decided I had to move.

I made a break for my room, once I stepped out the door. I was only in what was on under the dress, and o knew it was starting to smell,, since I had been in the same thing for almost twenty four hours now.

I made it to my room in what seemed like record time. Then, I had one of my other servants help me into a more casual, floral morning gown to break the news to my brother.

But as I walked into the dinning hall, I was caught of guard.

At the head of the table, in the plainest throne, was my mother.

Early.

And once she saw me, her eyes when right to my left hand.


End file.
